Edward's Long Lost Sister
by OtherWorldlySecrets
Summary: What if, when Edward was human, he had a sister? What if she became a part of the Volturi? Set after Breaking Dawn so there are spoilers for the whole series... If you haven't read all the way to the last book, and don't like spoilers, I suggest that you don't read. K just because.


**If I owned Twilight, would I be writing here? I thought not! FYI Bold is ANs and POV switches, Underlines are letters/notes. **

***Elizabeth POV***

Hello, my name is Elizabeth, you may not know me, or how I became a part of the Volturi, but all will be explained in good time. My father, Aro, the king of all vampires has called me to the throne room to meet the Cullens, a clan of 9 vampires that call themselves a family (much like ourselves but we don't want others to know, it makes us look weak). As I walk in I make sure that my glasses are on correctly and I can see through only them. I know what your thinking, "Vampires don't need glasses," but I do. Not for the reason you think, but to keep my powers in check, I'll tell them to you soon. As I make eye contact with the Cullens I'm glad that my powers aren't working.

"Father," I say, "The glasses work perfectly, my powers do not work on them." Father gives me a happy nod as I sit on my Princess of Volturra and Vampires throne, well at least that's what I call it, but the moment I got comfortable to human standards father told me to take off my glasses and tell everyone their stories and mine. I'm curious as to know why, but I do as my father wishes. I stand in front of Carlisle, "Carlisle Cullen, Father figure of the coven, no power but extreme control," as I move down the line I do the same thing, "Esme Platt Cullen, Mother figure of the coven, no power but extremely maternal due to loss of son, Emmet McCarty Cullen, bother figure of the coven, to power but extreme strength, Rosalie Hale Cullen, sister figure of the coven, no power but extreme beauty, Jasper Whitlock Cullen, brother figure of the coven, empathy, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, sister figure of the coven, future seer based on decision, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, brother figure of the coven, mind reader, Isabella Swan Cullen, sister figure of the coven, shield, Renesme Cullen, daughter figure of the coven, projector. I know you are all wondering how I know all of that about you. It's my power, it's very much like my father, Aro's but just by looking at you I can see your entire past up until the moment I look at you, I can see everyting you see, I can hear everything you hear, I can smell everything you smell, I can taste everything you taste, I can feel everthing you feel whether it be physical or emotional, all in a millisecond. But with shields, it takes eye contact. No one can escape my power unless I wear my glasses. I think it's time to tell you my story. I should start with my name," I look at Edward as I say it, "Elizabeth Victoria Mason Volturi," I began to pace, "I had always loved traveling, when I was twelve, as a birthday gift, my Aunt and Uncle had taken me to Springfield Illinois, despite living in Illinois, I had never been there, whilst there the Spanish Influenza hit my hometown of Chicago. When I left the city I left my mother, father, and brother behind for what was scheduled as a month. We were not allowed to go back as such a contagious disease was spreading. It took the better part of a year leaving me with only a week until my 13th birthday when we could go back. Every day I had hoped and prayed that my family lived, they didn't," I paused my pacing and looked at Edward again, "At least I thought so until today," I continued pacing, "I was so devastated that I decided to leave the country and tour Europe on my own, I traveled to England, France, Greece, and Italy. It was my birthday again when I came through Volturra, Italy, I couldn't help but buy tickets to tour the castle the next day, my own little birthday gift to myself, but I couldn't find my way back to my hotel. When I got lost, I fell down the sewage and, being the curious person I was, well, still am, I followed it to the throne room. Outside of the doors to the throne room, I met Jane, she tried to use her power on me, but it didn't work because the pain couldn't faze me while I was in the depressed state I was in. I even told her so! So, thinking, and knowing correctly, I might add, that Aro would take a liking to me, she led me into the throne room, where I locked eyes with Alec. Aro offered to make me one of his gaurds. I accepted the offer. I didn't think any of my family would care, because lets face it, I was gone for a year, everyone thought I would only last a month on my own. I asked that Alec change me, and he accepted. Now about a century and a decade later, I find out that my brother is still alive in a sense and I'm an Auntie!" I saw the Cullen's shocked faces looking at either Edward or me. So I decided to get out of there, I took Alec and my glasses and we went to our rooms. We were only there for an hour before we heard knocking on our door.

**Please R&R. Constructive Critism appreciated! Please! If you read this, could you at least review or PM me? Just so I know if I should take this down because no one reads this. **


End file.
